RuneScape - Bank Heist
This article, RuneScape - Bank Heist, is a Role-Play Article. RuneScape - Bank Heist has ended. Please don't make any new posts. Rules *Posts must abide by wiki rules. *All posts must be at least one paragraph. *Please use easy-to-read grammar and spelling in your posts. If there is a mistake someone else may fix it for you. *Chiafriend12 is the supreme commander of the Facemask Gang. *Role-players cannot act out of other role-players' characters or kill off characters of other role-players without the role-player's permission. *Do not post twice in a row. If you want to add more, but you are the most recent poster, just add onto your own post. This rule may be ignored when one of the posts is either the prologue or epilogue. *Titles may be added to posts. Bank robbers # , of the Facemask Gang. 07:18, 4 December 2007 (UTC) # , of the Creed of Assassins. Arnie 15:52, 4 December 2007 (UTC) # , of the Outlaw Horde 16:42, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Anti-Bank robbers # of the Grand Exchange Security Service Force composition Bank robbers Creed of Assassins *20 professional Assassins, plus 10 berserkers and 5 bandits **Leader - "The Assassin" **Second in command - "The Reaper" **Generals - "The Bomba" and "The Gunna" **Other Notable Members - "The Legend" and "The Flamer" Facemask Gang *14 hand-selected P2P level 60+ ranging bandits **First squad ***Al Asfarnin ***Ongjia **Second squad **Third squad ***Nosepara2 33 Outlaw Horde *15 Professional P2P Level 30+ Killers and Robbers **Cain "The Leader" Gregors **Morgan Lightfingers **Marcus Tupertine **"The Holy Hitman" *Other 11 that aren't so relevant to the story *A group of other Robbers Anti-Bank robbers Grand Exchange Security Service 20 heavily armed Guards with one Dracomancer representative (Spy) Characters Blankothe3rd *Character: Sovinötian Ñacotivar (Pronounced: Sow-va-nut-in | LAST NAME: Naw-cat-evar) **Affiliation: Billionaire Boys Club **Age: 23 **Status: Active **Rank: Double-agent (Unknown) **Discription: Sovinötian Ñacotivar (Nicknamed: Sovino) is a billionaire who had made money by living with his father (sure enough, he owns the bank of RuneScape). He is very violent, swears constantly, and has been making weapons for about a decade. Chiafriend12 *Character: Al Asfarnin **Affiliation: Facemask Gang **Status: Active **Rank: Assassin (Sergeant) *Character: Nosepara2 33 (Nosparatoo) **Affiliation: Facemask Gang **Status: Active **Rank: Head Gang Member (Lieutenant) *Character: Ongjia (ohng-ya) **Affiliation: Facemask Gang **Status: Active **Rank: Junior Bandit (Private) Jigo22 *Character: Cain "The Leader" Gregors ** Affiliation: Outlaw Horde **Status: Active **Rank:Leader *Character: Morgan Lightfingers ** Affiliation: Outlaw Horde **Status: Active **Rank:Robber *Character: Marcus Tupertine ** Affiliation: Outlaw Horde **Status: Active **Rank:Robber Trainee *Character: "The Holy Hitman" ** Affiliation: Outlaw Horde **Status: In "light state" **Rank:Massive Assassin The evil dude *Character: "The Assassin" ** Affiliation: Creed of Assassins **Status: Active **Rank: Leader *Character: "The Reaper" ** Affiliation: Creed of Assassins **Status: Active **Rank: Second in Command *Character: "The Bomba" ** Affiliation: Creed of Assassins **Status: Active **Rank: General *Character: "The Gunna" ** Affiliation: Creed of Assassins **Status: Active **Rank: General *Character: "The Legend" ** Affiliation: Creed of Assassins **Status: Active **Rank: Assassin *Character: "The Flamer" ** Affiliation: Creed of Assassins **Status: Active **Rank: Berserker *Character: "The Enigma" ** Affiliation: Creed of Assassins **Status: Active **Rank: Guard Role-Play Prologue The Facemask Gang had already robbed the bank in Seer's Village, only getting 6,000,000 coins. They are now planning a bank heist on both the Northern bank in East Ardougne, where Ongjia is a plant in, sent to figure out when the best day to rob it would be, and the Eastern bank in Varrock. The masked gang members weren't going to do this alone. Members were sent to try to get help from the Avarrockan Bank Mobbers, and the Asgarnian Marine Corps by telling them that the gang is really a striketeam from the Kandarin Army, trying to bust a group of "plants" in the Varrock bank, which the tellers are not. It has been just a bit over a month since their base was trashed by the Scorpozi, and all the other events of RuneScape - Peacekeepers, and that specified day that Ongjia had calculated was coming very soon on the calendar. 20:16, 4 December 2007 (UTC) 1: Closing Up and Laying Out Ongjia finished counting all the deposits of coins that had been deposited that day. He left the bank, saluted to his manager, the only remaining person in the bank and said, "Well I'm off. I'll be back in two days. Tomorrow's my day off." "Have a good one." the manager greeted, as he closed and locked the bank doors. He then headed to his home in the central of East Ardougne, where he went to go read his novel while his wife would fix his late dinner. All in East Ardougne was quite. Maybe a total of three people in the streets. Now would be a good time for Ongjia to single-handedly rob the bank, but he knew it had to be during its hours. The magic spell that was cast upon it the year before would alert all the law enforcers in Kandarin of a break-in, and would seal his doom if he tried. Ongjia just stood there for a bit, thinking of all the outcomes that would happen if he tried to break in. He decided that it was a much better decision not to, and headed south to his home. ---- In the still somewhat damaged hangout for the facemask gang, Noseparatoo laid down the last of the flatpacked furniture. He looked at the re-done base and said, "Aahh, finally back to the good 'ol look." out of accomplishment. 08:10, 5 December 2007 (UTC) 2: Everyday Training A long carriage passed by the road that connected Falador to Port Sarim, outside, five mounted men with a Rune Halberd each one, inside, a fat man with five ladies that weren't exactly his daughters, and lots, lots of gold, a big bounty. A hooded, crouched man appeared after them, he looked sick, but still anything of his body was visible, he turned to the carriage and begged for some money. "What must we do, sir?" asked one of the mounted guards. "I don't know, kick him aside and lets continue to Draynor", ordered the noble. The guard dismounted from his horse and tried to kick the man, in that moment the man jumped back, he removed his hood, it was a young man, with a very bright white hair that looked as having it's own light, the young man drew two scimitars and prepared to fight, but before the guards could do a thing, they were struck in the head by many arrows, the only archer jumped from his hiding to help his friend, but the other one had already painfully killed the guard, the noble screamed and a black figure appeared in the carriage's ceiling and broke the back window, he tossed the noble outside and used air elemental magic to swallow all the gold and he fled, the startled women bashed the door and tried to escape, but an angel's wing reached them. "No ladies, I'm afraid you can't escape, you are coming with us as hostages, or you'll die, choose now..." "Hey, "Holy", let them go, this was just training, you can have fun with this fat idiot" Said the black figure apparently the leader. "As you wish, Cain, but for a training, we earned lots of money". Said "Holy", the angel. "Yes, we earned lots, i propose we divide for all of us" Said Morgan, the fast archer. "No, we won't do that, this money i have in my stomach is for our campaigns in other Countries, and it will go to the loyal Cercer, the two headed giant, he and the other 10 are in NoX, your homeland (Referring to Morgan), and they need the money more than us." The others agreed and went back to their base, they let the ladies go with a symbol painted in their shirts, the insignia of the Outlaw Horde. 13:48, 5 December 2007 (UTC) 3: The Time of the Assassin The Creed of Assassins base was situated where the Dagon'hai caves are (the Dagon'hai inside were killed). A mysterious member known as "The Enigma" guarded the entrance. "The Assassin", leader of the group, has plotted that their days of secrecy and bounty hunting services will be over. "I have a plan to bring us out of the darkness, and into the light. Inside the Varrock east bank vault is an ultra-powerful talisman. This talisman is the key to world domination. Yet the Asgarnian Marine Corps have entrusted this artifact to the Varrock Bank. It is under heavy security, but i have a way around that." "The Legend" shouted out; "We have been trained for years, and know the arts of fighting and stealth. A few guards, lasers and steel doors can't give use much trouble" "Silence you fool, you underestimate this. They have warriors of the RuneScapian Secret Order guarding it, and they virtually match us. And there are traps where least expected. And last of all, we may receive a bit of pestilence from that Facemask gang. But of course, we will make sure they know their place on the planet; as my footstools!" Laughter all round. "The Assassin" had more to say. "Years ago, during the Battle of Asgarnia, I had made a deal with a Raxacoricofallapatorian of the criminal family Slitheen. He gave me the schematics and plans, and information about the talisman. I was posing as a Martian, and only gave him information on the Asgarnian Marine Corps some time before. Then recently, I was about to crack the vault code when the bank was attacked by creatures known as Scorpozi. That delayed me, a lot. So tonight, we crack the code! Ready your artillery!" Arnie 16:11, 5 December 2007 (UTC) 4: Conspiracies For Aaron it was just a normal day at work. He stopped 5 robbers from getting into the bank vault beneath the exchange. He stopped a warrior in full granite from destroying the exchange's central pillar. Then, at the end, he went to Port Khazard and threw his reports into the water, where they mysteriously disappeared. He knew that what he was doing was wrong, but he didn't care. It was good enough for him. The truth was that Aaron was a double agent. The Dracomancers had said that after the battle, they needed some valuables kept safe in the exchange. He was placed there as a guard, and more importantly, a spy. He would throw his reports in the water each day so that the group at the base could collect them. Aaron wished he was back in his mage clothes. But he mustn't. He would be expelled from the up-top land and put into the Ugaki jails for breaking his cover. That was far worse than death. Once he even tried to use a draconic visage to stop him, but it drained his life force as well. Oh well. He must get back to work. There was a long night ahead of him. 5: Finishing Up Old Assignments There was a meeting the next morning in the Facemask Gang's recently refurbished hideout. All fourteen members met that morning. Nosparatoo started off the agenda. "The day that we'll rob the Northern bank of East Ardougne is coming up." he told, "Ongjia told me a bit before the meeting that the day after tomorrow would be the day to rob the bank. Ongjia has told me that there is no guards on duty that day, and only two tellers, none of which are the manager." The group of thirteen other bandits paid attention. Nosparatoo thought for a bit. "Asfarnin," he addressed, "have you got the AMC's trust to get a striketeam to help us with the robbery?" "Yes. They're ready whenever we are." Al Asfarnin informed. A smile grew over Nosparatoo's face. "Good." He turned to another gang member. "Are the Avarrockian Bank Mobbers willing to help us?" "Uhh," the bandit started, "No... The said that 'Kandarin was too far away from their hideout'. They are willing to help us if we rob one of the banks in Varrock, though. They're planning one in four days." "Four days, huh?" Nosparatoo started to think. "That's the day after the day after the day that we'll rob the one in Ardougne. I think we can do that." He thought for a bit again. Once he was done, he turned back to Al Asfarnin. "Is the Asgarnian striketeam willing to do unknowingly help us with two robberies?" "Probably, but after the first one they'd probably catch on that we're robbing the bank, and not apprehending gang plants in the bank, or whatever." Asfarnin told Nosparatoo. "Aahh," Nosparatoo said, looking upward for a second, "That'll be a problem. I guess we'll just have to do without them on the second one." 21:33, 5 December 2007 (UTC) 6: The Goodness of Retirement Stan sat in his teak rocking chair, sipping a hot cup of tea and watching the fire. That day, he'd found some mahogany planks and had done up his bedroom. He'd bought a newspaper and sat on a bench to read it, and he'd then realized that they were always the same and threw it into his dungeon. Ah.... wasn't retirement good. But there was only one problem. He was Bored. Then, suddenly, a massive dragon tooth came falling through his roof poet and i didn't know it, and he said "Thats more like it!" 7: Plan into Motion In three days, the Creed's plan will go underway. At the moment, they are preparing themselves for a fight. "We cannot fail at all costs. If we do, our cover will be blown and the RuneScapian Secret Order and Asgarnian Marine Corps will be after our hides. Once we get the talisman, we start again, and whatever pain may come. In three days this ends, forgiving what we've done." "The Assassin" is training some bandits, the lowest order of the Creed. Then it is berserkers, and at the top the assassins. Well-trained, and skilled at the arts of war and stealth. Berserkers are just mad and will do their "suicide runs". "The Reaper", second in command, is speaking to "The Legend". "You have been chosen to become a spy for us, and seek out the plans of the Facemask noobs. They are one of the only people ever to know about our existence. You will pretend to be on their side, and report every plan, tactic or strategy to us. Betray us, and you know whats coming. May Linkin Park have mercy on your soul" "The Legend" nodded. He knew the FMG were under Seers Village. He must seek them out, using a strange device that tracks things down ("The Assassin" gave this to him, and he got it from another dealing with the Slitheen during BoA). Arnie 19:09, 6 December 2007 (UTC) 8: Stocking Up "...Which is why," Nosparatoo started his finishing announcement of the meeting, "we have bought everyone 20 extra runite arrows each for the first robbery from the gang safe." He signaled to a member to start giving everyone a group of 20 tied together runite arrows. Nosparatoo waited until everyone had their extra bundle of arrows. "If you want your arrows poisoned, that comes out of your own pocket." He paused a somewhat long pause. "We're heading out tonight. It's been rescheduled for bright and early tomorrow morning, rather than the afternoon during the day after that. Turns out there'll be no security officers tomorrow either." Nosparatoo smiled. Worffrin, a bandit-ranked member in the group, raised his hand to ask a question. "Why so early?" He wasn't necessarily a "morning person". "Because in the morning, the bank is opening an hour earlier, at precisely 6:10 in the morning. Not many people roam the streets at six o'clock in the morning." Nosparatoo answered. After that, the gang members went home briefly to get anything they may have needed; vials of poison for their arrows, dragonhide armor, their bow, a sidearm, and a sundial for those who didn't already have one. Like all robbers, they had to abide by the "eight minute rule". 02:11, 7 December 2007 (UTC) 9: Double Agent "The Legend" found the Facemask Gang headquarters. He knocked on the door. "Who is this?" asked the FMG doorman. "I know about the FMG, and wish to join. I have trained for years, and i would be a valuable asset to the gang. I even have the uniform" "You must speak to the leader, cos' at the moment i don't trust you" The doorman went away for a few seconds, and came back with Nosperatoo. "I must join your gang at all costs, i know about a previous robbery nearby and if i cant join, you will regret it. Anyway, i have some information on your enemies, the Creed of Assassins!" Arnie 17:18, 7 December 2007 (UTC) 10: Hard Choice "The Creed of Assassins, you say?" Nosparatoo asked, in question. "Didn't they get caught back in 170, or something? I-uhh, -we haven't thought of them as an enemy since we heard about their 'capture' in the newspaper." He paused for a short bit. "But that newspaper isn't always correct." He paused again. "Were they even caught? I'm a bit confused to what has happened, and what hasn't." 03:12, 13 December 2007 (UTC) 11: The Creed "They were discovered by a newspaper-type guy, and he published something about them. He later mysteriously died, with some flesh-eating worms inside him. But the Creed are extremely secret bounty hunters, if you didn't know already. They were influential to that great battle of Asgarnia in secret. I believe they are currently planning a bank heist in Varrock! By the way, I am not a member of the Creed, i just happened to be spying on them. Nothing to be suspicious about. So, am i in or out?" "The Legend" said. Arnie 12:58, 13 December 2007 (UTC) 12: The Decision Nosparatoo thought for a bit. The two bank heists were coming up. Could he risk the operation by letting in a new member that just might happen to be a plant? The man said that Nosparatoo would regret it if he didn't. "Wait a minute, I need to think about this." Another 15 or so seconds went by while Nosparatoo was thinking. Just then, the other members of the gang just happened to come back with all of their armor and weapons. Asfarnin was the highest ranked member of the group, and the first person to notice the possible intruder. He raised up on open hand, meaning to the men behind him, "pay attention, and stay where you are". All the gang members stopped. Asfarnin looked back at the five other members, and counted them to see how many of them were there at that moment. He figured that him and two others could be on the right side of the doorway, and the other three could be on the left side. "You three in the bank, get to the wall on the left side of the doorway." he whispered. He looked at the other two. "You two come with me to the right side." He then pointed with all five fingers, meaning, "move up". The group of six went over to the wall. The guy who was closest to the doorway on the left side saw a rock. He figured he could throw it and knock the guy out. Then, without consulting with the commanding squad leader, he picked up the palm-sized rock, and threw it at "The Legend". Nosparatoo saw the rock being thrown, and saw who threw it, no less. Luckily, it hit the wall rather than "The Legend". "Hey, whoa." the witness called out, "Don't be throwing rocks at him! He's a possible new member." The leader of the gang paused. "In fact, he is a new member." 21:02, 13 December 2007 (UTC) 13: A Barbaric Raid "Excellent" "The Legend" evilly said. He was allowed inside the base. "The Assassin" would surely promote him to general in no time. ---- The Creed of Assassins were still preparing plans for the great bank heist, but were training the berserkers, by making them raid the Grand Exchange. "The Gunna", a general and a berserker, was running towards the Grand Exchange, screaming like a barbarian. He used his strange weapon which rapidly fired small, but deadly pellets. Behind him was the insane "The Flamer", who was holding a burning torch and a fire salamander weapon. Other berserkers included "The Slayer", "The Beasty Boy", "The Nightmare" and "The Terra". They were swinging deadly flails around. They knocked down the door to the exchange, and started to steal some of the loot. Some security guards were killed, but others combated the mad berserkers. The berserkers won the battle, and escaped into the night. "The Flamer" had one last thing to do; he started a fire in the Exchange. He then joined his brethren and disappeared. Arnie 16:12, 14 December 2007 (UTC) 14: This Is Fire, My Friend "Holy" flew up into the sky, he tried to spy potential victims to rob and kill, when he saw the fire in the Grand Exchange, he flew down to see what was happening, then, a young man appeared, he saw "Holy"'s wings, and hurriedly put on the cape of the Outlaw Horde, he walked to the angel and asked what was that he was looking at, just to start a conversation, the angel answered: "This is fire, my friend, what a silly question" Suddenly, Cain Gregors appeared, the only eye he had out showed anger, he grabbed Burgsen and asked: "Who did this" Burgsen, still crying after seeing his dream being burned, answered: "A group of savages, with many different weapons" Cain let him on the floor, and declined the request of "Holy" to kill Burgsen, he used his Summoning skill to invoke a big Spirit Wolf, he jumped on it's back and started searching for the responsible of the fire, and ordered his subdites to guard Varrock to see if they returned, and give the order to kill them on sight, the boy saw it as a dangerous mission, but with the word "Kill", "Holy" smiled as the psycho he is and gladly accepted, then Cain departed to look for a potential threat, still they didn't knew it was the Creed of Assassins. 17:24, 14 December 2007 (UTC) 15: A Death Threat The berserkers returned to their base, as they realized they were already being hunted down. They had got away with all its money and goods. But this was just training, for the bank heist in a couple of days. The Creed were going gold. But "The Assassin" wasn't pleased. The berserkers were spotted, and he intended to make sure the witnesses "never saw again". "The Assassin" left the base, clad in black, so not to be spotted. He even wore his special mask, which looks like a skull, one half black, the other white. He found the witness; Cain. He crept up on Cain, and held a sword to his neck. Cain couldn't move. "Speak, and i will slit your throat. Now, that burning of the Grand Exchange was a little training drill for my team. I am planning something much, much better. Down to business. You squeal, you die. I know where you live, you and your little Outlaw Horde. We of the Creed know everything. You must also forget our little meeting. Remember, the Brugsen Bursen burnt down the Exchange in his insanity, not my berserkers. I will always be watching. Little maggots like you cannot interfere with the big fishies." "The Assassin" teleported away. Arnie 10:31, 15 December 2007 (UTC) 16: A message '' Disclaimer: Sorry, I've been busy with RuneScape - Staff of Power, so i might forget a few things'' The Tooth had a letter stuck to it. It said: To Stan Charles. My name is Aaron Johnson. I am a guard of the Grand Exchange security Service. I would like to request your assistance after the institute's burning. Come to the exchange at 20 to rune at night. I will see you there. "Well well.... they've certainly enhanced they're transport service", he said, looking at the tooth. 17: Interruption The rite of passage ceremonies that were happening inside their base for the Facemask Gang's new member was almost over. The standard dumping of the Asgarnian Ale was about to commence, but a member from outside came in with news. "Nosparatoo! Bad news!" Worffrin ran down the spiral staircase to the under-ground lair to tell the news. He had in his hand a piece of paper. He handed it to Nosparatoo. The leader read it. Struck! The Grand Exchange has recently been attacked by what seems to be a gang from Seer's Village. Investigation will occur within hours. Nosparatoo looked up with a angered face. "Where'd you get this?" "From the guy who runs the candle store in Catherby. It's an Avarrockan news flier. He said they were printed less than two hours ago." Worffrin informed, expecting to be punished for something he seems that he was not responsible for. Nosparatoo was angry. "That's it." he said with obvious intolerance in his voice. We're not hitting the bank in Varrock. Security's going to be several fold better. Going in would be suicide. They'd see us and-" He stopped mid-sentence. "Why do they think we did it?" He was even more angry now, after he had processed everything the flier said. He threw his dragon dagger he happened to have in his hand at the table in frustration. 06:15, 17 December 2007 (UTC) 18: The Underworld "Do not worry people of the Creed, I have sorted things out. The witness has been silenced, and I blamed the burning of the Exchange on the pesky Facemask gang. They have been put off their Varrock bank robbery, as my contact says. We have won. Tomorrow, we hit Varrock, then the world." "The Assassin" toasted. All the Creed were drinking rum. "Not too much on the alcohol, we need to be sober for the greatest moments in our lives" But all was not going well. "The Flamer" ran in. "Someone has been spying on us. I tried to catch him, but he got away. Hes still in town, so we may catch him!" "Hear that people, we have a hunt. Kill on sight!" All the berserkers, bandits, guards and assassins ran out the secret entrance and covered Varrock. Citizens in their homes were terrified, as strange men with weapons smashed down their doors and search everywhere. The spy must be caught. "The Assassin" and "The Bomba" found the spy. A man in his teens. "Who are you to meddle in our affairs!" said "The Assassin", holding a bow to his face, which was loaded with a dragon dagger poisoned. His favorite weapon. "Please don't kill me!" "I'm afraid i will have to. You saw and heard things you shouldn't have!" "I work for Varrock bank, and I was told to find the Facemask gang and spy on them. Instead, i realized another shadowy organization exist!" "Tell your bank this; we are robbing them and there is nothing they can do about it!" The man was killed. The Creed went back to HQ. Arnie 15:41, 17 December 2007 (UTC) 19: The Flies can talk Cain hurried to the Wilderness, trying to avoid conflicts with the Rebel Paladins or any other player-killer or Revenant, he jumped from his spirit wolf and dispelled it, then he again used Summoning to invoke many flies, this flies would carry a message to all of the members of the horde, he removed the bandages that covered his head and replaced them with new ones, because he though the poisoned dagger he was attacked with dripped some of its poison on his bandages, and he didn't liked people to see his face, in fact, no one of the Outlaw Horde has seen his real face, he then teleported back to the place where the Grand Exchange was, he then said: "Marcus, "Holy", we will wait for Morgan here, and then we will decide what to do, the Creed of Assassins took a wrong step today, i'll maybe call even our other members that are outside the country." "Hah, bring those idiots back? oh come on, we can do it alone" said "Holy" "I could even do it alone, in fact, I'm going to, just wait here, remember, I'm immortal, hahahahah!" he smiled sadistically. Minutes later, arrived Morgan Lightfingers, walking and pickpocketing everyone with his lightspeed hands, they then waited until "Holy" arrived, badly wounded as they thought it would be, "He believes he is a god, but he is just an angel", said Cain, everyone agreed. 18:21, 17 December 2007 (UTC) 20: Unexpected Assault "The Assassin" and "The Bomba" were going back to HQ, when they were attacked by a flying man. Most strange, but most pesky. The angel-man type thing attacked in sheer rage, but "The Assassin" just laughed and launched a dragon dagger to his throat. "Bomba, finish him off. I am wasting stamina just staring at this... creature." "The Bomba" started to lob his home-made sticky grenades. Luckily, the Holy Hitman wasn't hit fatally, but all the shrapnel was in his blood. He limped back to Cain. "The Bomba" just laughed and chucked a random grenade, completely destroying the Varrock central fountain. :The fight happened prior to the last sentence of the last chapter. Arnie 16:54, 19 December 2007 (UTC) 21: 2 minutes "Grrrr, just let me get back there" the injured fool said "They don't know me, they don't know me!". That said, the angel's wings, hair, eyes and lips turned to an intense black, he took out two sabers, made a square in the floor, wrote "Magic Square" in the middle, put a few nature and fire runes in each corner of the square, suddenly, both swords combined and formed a larger sword, "HAHAHA" he smiled, and went to search the ones who almost killed him. ---- "You again?" said "The Assassin", he threw another dagger to the dark figure, which did the same thing that the other time, this time, the angel didn't retreated, but he kept fighting, he tried to cut the men in two many times, they were too fast, finally, "The Bomba" threw another grenade and jumped back, this grenade had an odd effect in the angel, who ate it preventing it to explode, because he thought he was indestructible, when the grenade exploded, the angel began cracking, like when you slowly hit a jar with a little hammer, light began to flash from the inside of the cracks, he smiled and said. "Hah, I'm made of light, I'm indestruc--" the angel exploded in light. The two men continued their path, while the Horde watched the events, and laugh because they would have more tranquility now. 18:22, 19 December 2007 (UTC) 22: Starting It :Warning: Forceful time jump of something around 12 to 24 hours. The group of gang members headed down the road, passing Hemenster. It was 5:20 in the morning. It was still dark. The group trailed off the road after passing Hemenster into some forestry north of Ardougne. They sat there and waited until it was 6:00, ten minutes before their robbery. The members checked their weapons, tightened their armor, and did everything they needed to. 21:10, 19 December 2007 (UTC) 23: The Heist Begins :This happens around the same time as the last chapter It is the day of the Creed's robbery. Who could stop them now? Each member are filing out of secret entrances, travelling alone or in pairs to avoid suspicion. Of course, each member put on their strange masks (Skulls, which are black on one side and white on the other) and hid their weapons within their armour. They had reached the bank. The bank had just opened, with only a couple of players in there. All the Creed met up here, and surrounded the bank. "The Assassin", "The Reaper", "The Gunna", "The Bomba", "The Flamer" and all the Berserkers burst in. All other members just surrounded the bank, to make sure no one got in or out. The bank security service attacked, but were slain instantly. Grenades were going off everywhere, some of the bank was burning and the berserkers are going mental, smashing down the doors in the cellar. The vault. "The Assassin" held his dragon dagger to the bank manager's throat, demanding the code to the vault. "The Assassin" nodded to the "The Reaper", who unlocked the code and opened the vault. The berserkers started to take all the loot. But the talisman was nowhere to be found. "The Assassin" was very angry. "Where is the talisman?" "It got moved to East Ardougne North Bank this morning. It has already arrived at its destination." Great. More work to do. "The Assassin" killed his captive in anger and told the Creed to teleport to Ardougne, stat. Arnie 10:02, 20 December 2007 (UTC) 24: Forced Transaction Eight minutes had passed. Nosparatoo got up, jogged a few steps forward, and looked back to see the rest of his gang not "up and at 'em" yet. "Fall in!" he whispered. This got the bandits up. They ran stealthy through a bit of the town to the bank, which was just getting unlocked by one of the two tellers from the inside. He didn't even see it coming. Not even a second after the lock was unlocked, it was kicked in. Nosparatoo started relaying orders, "First, get the money. Rest of you, get the tellers.". As told, first squad, which included Ongjia and Al Asfarnin, got the money, and the rest of the gang members tied up the bank tellers, and put them in the closet, which Nosparatoo cast a one hour entrapment spell on. Ongjia led his squad to the money. They immediately started stuffing their pockets and bags with it. Ongjia found a talisman in a safety deposit box next to the money stash. "Nosparatoo, should we take this-" Ongjia started to ask, but was interrupted by the person he was asking. "Yes, take it all!" They did as told, and took it all. They existed the bank, closed the door on their way out, and all dashed through the forest back to their base to count it. They had no idea if they were being followed, though. 07:52, 3 January 2008 (UTC) 25: Betrayal "The Legend" was running from the bank, trailing behind the gang. He casted a telecom spell and spoke to "The Assassin". "Sir! The Facemasks have the talisman! They are running back to base!" The Creed of Assassins ran after the Facemasks soon after. 10 minutes later of careful planning, "The Assassin" knocked on Facemask HQ door. "I am "The Assassin", leader of the Creed of Assassins. We robbed a bank today, only to find out our artifact was moved to another, then stolen by you. I am talking about the talisman. Hand it over, we have you surrounded. If you hand it over, we will never cross paths again. If you don't, now is the time to make peace with the gods. Your verdict?" Arnie 12:22, 3 January 2008 (UTC) 26: Light Treading The doorman slid the little rectangular eyesight to the side so he could see out. He saw that the person on the other side meant business. Bad business. The doorman doesn't quite know why though. "The dinky old thing Ongjia found?" the doorman asked, while going down the spiral staircase to retrieve the desired object. He came back up a short bit later with the talisman in hand. "Here it is." he said in monotone right before tossing it out through the look hole, and closing it right after. The talisman broke when it hit the ground. The flares on the bottom broke off from the rest of the talisman. 03:39, 4 January 2008 (UTC) 27: Disaster "The Assassin" was virtually heartbroken when the talisman broke. And extremely furious. "You clumsy idiot! Don't throw, pass! You don't know how much this cost us! Get me your leader, pronto! Because I slit your miserable excuse of a throat!" As Nosperatoo was coming, "The Assassin" screamed; "Can you or any of your men fix things! Fix this extremely powerful talisman, or else there will be trouble!" Arnie 10:22, 5 January 2008 (UTC) 28: Trouble, Eh? Nosperatoo came up the staircase, and opened the door. He also saw that "The Assassin" meant business. Even though he knew this, Nosperatoo was a bit drunk from the couple of pints of Axeman's Folly he had already drank. "What kind of trouble? Time out and no more recess kind of trouble? Legal trouble? Medical trouble? Yes medical trouble is bad.." he started to murmur off, and started laughing. "Ha ha ha! Yeah, 'cuz if you did that, you'd be all sploosh!" He tried to create a gesture that was supposed to be some sort explosion, but resembled nothing. Then, he staggered back to the staircase, and fumbled down the stairs. Al Asfarnin came up the stairs, cast some sort of basic repairing spell, and headed back down the stairs. Probably no more than ten seconds passed until forces from Ardougne came running up the road. At the sight of "The Assassin", and what they though were accomplices, the leader yelled out, "There's the robbers!". 07:25, 7 January 2008 (UTC) 29: An Angry Mob is Nothing... The mob was heading towards the members of the Creed. They smiled. Action. The trained assassins and berserkers went wild in slaying the mob. "The Assassin" was angered at the FMG even more, thinking they sent the mob. "You drunken idiot! First of all, you break the talisman that will let us rule the world, second you appear to your superior drunk and now you send a mob against us!" He shot a dragon dagger through the slot in the door, about one millimeter away from hitting Nosperatoo. What a close call. But "The Assassin" didn't give in easily. He got a battering ram, and tried to break down the door. :Does the ram fail, or does it succeed? Chia you decide! Arnie 16:03, 7 January 2008 (UTC) 30: As if it Were the Altromondo Itself All the members of the Facemask Gang were partying underground in their hideout to songs by Gigi D'Agusutember, the current one being "L'amour Toujours (Jump Remix)". It was so loud, it resembled that of the Altromondo itself. They weren't foolish though. Their building had a multiple inch Adamant-Runite composite plate going throughout the whole building so the sound could not be heard above ground. This was thickest at the door. It would take hours and hours for a group of strong men to break through. The group of bandits partied for another few minutes. "Mad World" came on. This riled up the group up. They partied a bit more until the song ended, and they got serious. Nosperatoo, who was, for the most part, sober now, started off a meeting. 02:19, 10 January 2008 (UTC) 31: A Call To Homeland "So... is this really necessary?" "I fear it is... My family needs me, at least you have Marcus" The people talking were Morgan and Cain, "I'll still work for us there in NoX, Gregors, I'll just be another one of us outside the country" Said Morgan. Lightfingers received a call from his mother, about the horrible situation they were having and how they needed him, he said he will keep pickpocketing and robbing, but his family was the priority to him right now. "Okay, Lightfingers, your mission is to help your family, dismissed to Land Of NoX, Now!" Ordered Cain. "Sir yes, Sir!" answered Morgan, and then shouted "Au Revoir, Cain Gregors!" "Ermmm... the same to you Mr. Frenchie, I mean... Morgan Lightfingers!" answered the Leader and then called "Tupertine! go for a beer and relax yourself!", the boy answered "But... I'm only 15, I can't drink beer!", Cain said "Then go for a coffee or a soda, just go and have a drink!!!", and the boy ran. 04:11, 10 January 2008 (UTC) 32: How to resign in style Aaron never met the Bank Teller. Much bigger things were brewing elsewhere; a clumsy general had broken the main power core of the plant. He was to be put on office work, of all things. Stan Charles remained paranoid for the rest of his days, always waiting for a call from the demons that had haunted him for 20 years. 33: The Good Life The meeting was almost over. The members of the Facemask Gang already counted the money. It was 41,000,000 coins. They had scored big time. Their stockpile had now reached their hoped goal of a total of 500,000,000 coins stolen. All the members could buy a very nice house. They could probably even buy most of Varrock if it was for sale. Unless something were to stop them, they were in the absolute clear. 06:50, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Other Stuff Category:Runiverse Category:Role Play